


flow by the blue sea

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, birthday angst? it's more likely than you think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Objectively speaking, today was just another day.There was no reason why the world should do anything special for him, hand him a priceless gift-- a miracle-- just because he happened to be born on the same day twenty-something years ago.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 12
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	flow by the blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as they say, Back On This Bullshit, and by bullshit I mean angsty ficlets.

He only realized it was his birthday because he opened up his journal and saw the entry from the day before said "Blue Sea, 23."

Keeping these journals was his way of staying sane, of not letting precious time slip away in a frenzy. 

She used to diligently keep a journal, too. 

He wondered if she still did that, still kept a little calendar with her wherever she went, to remind others of important schedules coming up. 

He wondered if her heart raced faster as the Blue Sea Moon approached, and always spared the time to secure a good present before the twentieth day, as he did during the Pegasus Moon. 

(Something told him that she didn't, not anymore, not after that resigned look on her face the last time they met.)

And he was never the type to want presents, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy when she gave him those cookies back at the Academy, or that he didn't look forward to them being discreetly delivered every year to the Riegan manor during the five years.

(He tried to replicate them, to bring with him on the journey, but could never get the texture quite right.)

"..."

Objectively speaking, today was just another day. 

There was no reason why the world should do anything special for him, hand him a priceless gift-- a miracle-- just because he happened to be born on the same day twenty-something years ago.

"Please. Please."

Yet reason or not, he still found himself begging, pleading, desperate for a single shred of chance at that secret dream. 

To whom, he didn't know.

"Please, something, anything."

A future with her, and he wouldn't need another gift ever again.

\---

(It was his birthday, and she knew it as soon as she opened her eyes.)

(Try as she might, some days simply refused to flow by.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
> (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.)  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
